Awalk away from my past & step towards my future
by Kayziii
Summary: Kagome is pregnant by a demon. But who? After she and InuYasha had a tough ending someone came and made her feel better.But ends up giving her a half demon baby. Kagome must fight the past to get through her future. Who will she end up with after all?


I looked down at the pregnancy test and couldn't believe what I saw. "No… No …Noooo! I cant take care of a baby on my own!"

My mom ran into the room where I was sitting on the ground holding the test.

"Kagome, What's wrong?"

"Mom, im pregnant."

She dropped the wooden spoon she was holding and nearly fainted.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Please tell me your playing a joke on me. This isn't funny. You're only 17. YOU'RE ONLY 17!"

Mom covered her eyes with her hands shaking her head, tears leaking out from under her hands.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I was crying now too.

"At least tell me who the father is! Is it InuYasha?"

"No! I never want to see him again! You know that!"

"Then who is it?"

"A demon."

That was enough to do it, Mom fainted.

About 15 seconds later she recovered.

"Mom, I'm sorry. But I need to go back. I don't belong here anymore. And besides I've already graduated. Remember? I took those extra classes to skip my senior year. Please let me go, please."

The look in her eye was heart-breaking. "Just when the baby is born bring it back here if you can, I want to meet him."

I gave her a faint smile and decided to pack only the basics.

After about a half hour I was done. Sota took my bag down to the Bone Eaters Well.

Mom, Grandpa and Sota were waiting for me by the well. I cried as I hugged everyone of them.

"I'll miss you sis"

"Love you too Sota. Take care of Mom and Gramps for me"

He nodded and gave me a hug

"Take care Kagome"

Gramps said as he hugged me for the last time for a while.

Mom was crying, she kissed my cheek and gave me the tightest hug of them all.

"I'll miss you. Come back when you can."

I nodded, threw my bag over into the well and jumped after it.

When I climbed out I expected InuYasha to be there like he used to do, except instead Rin was there just playing with flowers.

"Kagome! Your back!" She stood up and ran over to me, giving me a hug.

"Yeah Rin, I am" I carefully picked her up trying not to disturb the baby.

He was growing fast.

Rin jumped down and put her hands on Kagome's stomach.

"Are you pregnant Kagome?"

I nodded.

"Lets go show Lady Kaede!"

Kagome allowed Rin to pull her away from the well towards her past. One that I wouldn't like to remember.

"Lady Kaede!" Rin shouted.

"Shhh Rin. No need to yell," I whispered

"Ah look who've we've got here!" Lady Kaede appeared from her house to take a look at me.

"Oh My! You're pregnant?"

Kagome nodded.

"How many months."

"1"

"My, My, this can not be full human can it?"

"No, Lady Kaede it is not full human. Merely half, I believe"

"Well. Come in, lets take a look."

I silently followed with Rin.

"Oh that's just wonderful. Look who happened to stop by."

My heart dropped ten feet. "Sit"

*THUD*

I turned around to see InuYasha laying five feet into the ground.

"Great to see you too InuYasha. Don't worry, I'm not staying."

I turned and walked into Kaede's house.

She gave me a check-up and smiled. "He's doing fantastic! But your due date is definitely not in 9 months."

"How long?"

"Less than a month"

"Oh wow. I promised my mom that when the baby was born I would go back and show him to her."

"I see. Who is the father?"

I leaned over and whispered "Sesshomaru I believe, but it might be Koga." loud enough for her to only hear.

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah.. How will I find out?"

"I believe you must wait."

I sighed. "I guess I must be going. But do you have any extra clothes?"

Kaede smiled and walked over to her basket. And threw a more appropriate outfit at me. "There ya go. I'll let you change"

"Kaede?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

I ran over and gave her a huge hug. Thanks for everything. I'm sure I will be able to figure things out now."

I let go of her and smiled, she smiled back and walked out the door to give me privacy.

After I finished changing, Rin was waiting with Sango & Miroku outside. Sango stepped forward.

"Rin told us. Are you sure you want to go off on your own? I mean I know Rin will be with you but you need some protection. Miroku and I can come if you would like. Kilala wouldn't mind either.

"That's okay Sango. We'll be fine. Wont we Rin?"

She nodded.

"can I ask you a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Do you happen to know where I could get some weapons other than an arrow?"

"Actually yes." She gave me a note.

"That's where."

"Thank you" I hugged her and Miroku.

"Come along Rin. We should get going." She nodded and grabbed my bag for me. I took it from her and threw some clothes for her in. "Lets get going"

She nodded again and followed me away from the village towards the woods. I offered her my hand and she took it. And we walked away from my past and towards the future.


End file.
